1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladders, and more particularly ladders intended for use by children in conjunction with recreational equipment, such as playground equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are large numbers of installations of play equipment designed for children in conjunction with family, or "fast food", restaurant, and also in businesses which are primarily devoted to recreational activities. Inherent in use of the equipment is the need for the child user to frequently climb from one level to another.
Known climbing devices are generally classed as either stairs or ladders. Stairs typically cover a comparatively large amount of floor area for the amount of height traveled as seen by a climb angle of about 30.degree.. Ladders typically have a comparatively steep climb angle. Ladders tend to be difficult and somewhat dangerous for young children to use, because the rungs do not securely support the child's foot, but allow it to easily slip off the rung. It is recognized however that a ladder is a more interesting climbing apparatus than are stairs.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a climbing device which is easy and safe for children to climb.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a climbing device which occupies a small amount of floor space in comparison to its vertical height.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a climbing device which is attractive and interesting to children.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.